Subtle Invitation
by thebodyfarm
Summary: A bar, drinks and a woman who just broke an engagement.


**Subtle Invitation**

**(o) My first ever Mina-centric! I'm forever devoted to Rei but I thought of trying something new for a change! Change is good, right?**

The bar that Monday evening was justifiably desolate- no blaring music, no blinding strobe lights and most importantly, very few women. The atmosphere that night was the antithesis of what it would normally be on Friday or Saturday night when the bar would be filled with drunk, or some already sober, individuals; the air would carry a distinct smell of smoke, alcohol and sweat and the dance floor would be packed with gyrating couples dancing to the lively music.

Duo Maxwell was out to test his luck that night; hoping, even if it was against all odds, that he could find a nice piece of ass to warm his bed. Luck was not on his side that night; the few women that were in the bar were either not even worth looking at let alone sleep with or looked too vulnerable for his own liking. He was about to walk back out when, by some stroke of good luck, he came upon a solitary figure sitting alone in the bar. Wasting no time, he walked past the empty tables and headed instantly for the woman.

"You look like you need a drink." He smoothly said as he gave her his trademark, million-dollar smile and took the empty seat beside her.

The captivating blonde beside him didn't even bother looking, her gaze seemed to be riveted to the full glass of soda in front of her. "And you need a better pick up line." She murmured softly as she nibbled on the bar's complimentary Strawberry Twizler ™.

He gave her a sidelong grin and ordered scotch for himself and a Martini for his newfound friend.

A moment of silence passed, giving him ample time to examine the blonde closely. The skimpy, orange cocktail dress she wore clung to her luscious curves like a second skin, not really leaving much to the imagination- and, of course, he didn't mind. Half of her blonde hair was held up by a red bow while the other half flowed gracefully past her slender waist. In that instant, he had a vision of himself and the golden-haired angel in his bed, her on top of him, her lips curved up in a satiated and sensual smile while her blonde locks covered both of them like a luxurious golden curtain.

"Drink's up." The burly bartender's voice snapped him out of his erotic reverie; he accepted his scotch and eagerly took a sip. The silent blonde on the other hand, refused the bartender and pushed the enticing drink away.

"Thanks but I already have a drink."

"That's soda." He countered.

"I don't feel like drinking tonight."

"All the more reason for you to drink." He insisted as he took another sip.

The blonde turned to him then, her clear azure eyes locking with his cobalt ones, "I'm not a delusional idiot who thinks alcohol makes problems go away."

His beamed as the blonde was finally opening up to him, "Ah, so you have a problem."

She smirked at the charming yet undeniably infuriating man drinking casually beside her, "Yes I do, but I don't intend on sharing it with a stranger."

"You don't have to." He said as he put his scotch down and pensively looked her over, his cobalt eyes, meticulously assessing, "You're in a bar on a Monday night, your right ring finger has a barely visible tan line and you look like you're ready to kill. Would it be safe to say that you have just broken an engagement or broken a marriage maybe, just maybe, because your husband or fiancé was cheating?"

She brought her hands up quickly, covered the tan line the brunette so candidly pointed out and glared, "What joy could you possibly get out of this little conversation?"

"The joy of possibly getting laid?" He replied rather bluntly.

Instead of lashing out like what most women would have normally done, the blonde fidgeted with the Martini's skewered olives and gave him a sly smile, "So all this talk is just a cover up to sleep with me?"

"You could say that." He answered with an impish and triumphant smirk.

"So you prey on vulnerable women?"

"Maybe." His voice sensual yet irrefutably roguish, "Are you vulnerable?"

"Do I look vulnerable?" She asked back, her brilliant blue eyes brimming with mischievousness as she continued to toy with the olive.

"Is that a trick question?"

The blonde oh-so tantalizingly opened her luscious lips and devoured the skewered olive. She carelessly threw the skewer, got up and elegantly walked away from him.

When she neared the door, she looked at startled brunette over her shoulder and mouthed, "Find out for yourself."

**End...**

**After all, it is a one-shot!**

**(o) I have been MIA lately and I have several fics that needs to be finished, sadly... I can't seem to write the next chaps of my fics... But I will try though. I won't have them unfinished... Even if it kills me! **

**(o)There aretons of ideas in my head and I really don't know. My mind is a very big mess! BTW, I've just been realeased from the hospital. Yey for me!**

**Please review... For those who have LJ accounts, this was posted in Soldato and I thought I'd try it out here...**

**Luv ya'll**


End file.
